


Секреты одного шкафа, или Применение основ дедукции дилетантом

by Lomion



Series: Baker street 221b [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Шерлок Холмс | Sherlock Holmes (TV 2013)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomion/pseuds/Lomion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть такие двери, которые, открыв однажды, невозможно не то чтобы закрыть, но вот забыть увиденное - определенно! XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секреты одного шкафа, или Применение основ дедукции дилетантом

Чем бы единственный в мире консультирующий детектив ни отличался от обычных людей, сколько бы раз он сам лично ни пытался откреститься от общества «идиотов с маленькими смешными мозгами», окружающая его обстановка, тем не менее, была вполне обыденной и по большому счету, точно такой же, как и у остальных смертных.

В его комнате, в святая святых дедукции и цитадели гения, мирно сосуществовали множество вещей: странных и загадочных, таких как конструкция из реторт, колб, трубок и спиртовой горелки, подшивка The Times с криминальной хроникой, диковиной китайской ширмы и прочего добра. Но в интерьере, несмотря на это (или, если хотите, вопреки этому), присутствовали вещи вполне себе простые и привычные: кровать, укрытая колючим шотландским клетчатым пледом, стол, в несколько слоев заваленный разнообразными бумагами, мягкий стул, слегка скрипучий, ну да ладно, а так же большой платяной шкаф.

С него-то и начинается наша история. А точнее, даже не с него, а с того, что в один прекрасный день Джон, забравший из прачечной охапку вещей и обнаруживший (ничуть при этом не удивившись) среди них вещи Шерлока, не решил избавить от хозяйственной рутины голову гения и развесить их в его шкафу самостоятельно.

Terra incognita, каковой являлась комната Шерлока Холмса для любого, кроме Джона Уотсона, встретила доктора тишиной и покоем. Хозяин ее, существо, откровенно говоря, не вполне предназначенное для ведения хозяйства, содержал помещение в порядке весьма относительном. Пробивающиеся сквозь плотно задернутые шторы солнечные лучи освещали затейливый танец пылинок, кружащих в воздухе причудливым хороводом. Каждый, кто хоть немного был знаком с Шерлоком, глядя на это безобразие, сразу бы смекнул, что беспорядок не является следствием неряшливости, отнюдь – пыль, как, не переставая, твердил детектив, лучший свидетель, ведь будучи однажды смахнутой или потревоженной, она уже никогда не очутится на прежнем месте.

«Дикость несусветная!» - скажете вы и будете абсолютно («В корне, Джон!») не правы.  
Слегка улыбнувшись воспоминаниям об этом памятном разговоре, Джон решительно прошел в угол к шкафу. Львиные пасти с круглых бронзовых ручек дубового гиганта, угрожающе скалились, ревностно охраняя содержимое шкафа, но доктора этот факт не очень-то взволновал. Подумаешь, охраннички!

Обхватив ладонью круглую ручку, Джон потянул на себя тяжелую створку… 

_Всем известная пословица о том, что в тихом омуте водятся самые настоящие черти, при взгляде на Шерлока, обретала, казалось, небольшое, но весьма ценное дополнение. Джон додумал и окончательно сформулировал его за то время, что они жили с Шерлоком под одной крышей. И в новом варианте пословица отныне звучала так: «В тихом омуте черти, конечно, водятся, но вовсе не такие «забористые», как в омуте угрожающе бурлящем!»_

_В этой фразе, исправленной и дополненной, был весь Шерлок с его безостановочно мутирующими меж кудрей гениальными тараканами._

_Привыкнуть ко всем странностям соседа, как справедливо полагал Джон, было просто невозможно. Впрочем, постояльцы квартиры 221 б по Бэйкер стрит сосуществовали мирно, даже, говоря откровенно, полюбовно (во всех смыслах этого слова). Однако события, ставящие Джона в тупик, все-таки продолжали иногда происходить._

… створка шкафа медленно отворилась, открывая взору идеальный, прямо-таки не свойственный Шерлоку порядок.

Беглый взгляд обывателя не усмотрел бы среди ровно висящих на плечиках вещей, аккуратных стопок белья и разложенных ровными рядами носков ничего странного, но Джон слишком хорошо знал хозяина шкафа, для того чтобы не вглядеться в вещи внимательнее.

Первым, на что он обратил внимание, был ровно висящий на дверце шкафа ряд галстуков.  
Джон нахмурился, потому что прекрасно помнил о том, что Шерлок никогда на его памяти не надевал ни одного. Более того, в момент, когда благодарный за свое спасение дипломат и его не менее благодарная семья преподнесли детективу в подарок заколку для галстука, Шерлок начал шумно возмущаться.

Галстуки были разные: широкие со строгими геометрическими рисунками; узкие и однотонные; молодежные и кричащие, с изображенными на них черепушками, эмблемой супермена и даже (вот это сюрприз!) обнаженной рыжеволосой красоткой, призывно изогнувшейся у шеста, что в рамках доступной Джону информации (подкрепляемой неоспоримыми фактами ежедневно и еженощно, причем, порой, и по нескольку раз), было, прямо скажем, странно.  
Присвистнув от удивления, Джон внимательно осмотрел остальное содержимое шкафа. На проверку оказалось, что странностей обыденный предмет интерьера хранит гораздо больше, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.  
Взять, к примеру, носки.

Любой мужчина (нормальный «скучный» мужчина) относится к этому предмету одежды исключительно функционально, а памятуя о «проклятии черной дыры стиральной машины» (согласно которому на определенном этапе режим «отжим» обрастает дополнением в виде слова «носков») еще и вполне прагматически, то есть старается выбирать носки по нескольку пар одной марки и одного цвета. Здесь же творилась не просто феерия красок, но и праздник фактур, добросовестно дополненный карнавалом фасонов. Спортивные длинные известной спортивной марки соседствовали со спортивными короткими, другой, не менее известной фирмы; строгие, вполне обычные, но темно зеленые, приятно контрастировали с вязаными, настолько радужно-полосатыми, что рябило в глазах.

Джон хмыкнул и решил, что от созерцания сего великолепия его может отвлечь только осмотр ровного ряда сорочек. Уж что-что, а в выборе этого предмета гардероба Шерлок знал толк. Был ли виной тому привитый еще в детстве вкус или врожденное умение подчеркнуть в фигуре ровно то, что необходимо было подчеркнуть, а может быть, неосознанное желание нравиться (которое, как теперь было известно доктору, свойственно даже высокоактивным социопатам), но сорочки Шерлок всегда подбирал со вкусом.

Выдохнув для успокоения нервов несколько раз, Джон приказал разбегающимся мыслям построиться в шеренгу, скомандовал «Смирно!» и перевел взгляд на вешалку. Но вот незадача, здесь его ждало зрелище не менее ужасающее, чем все предыдущие.

Ровными рядами на плечиках висели сорочки, и среди общего буйства красок особо выделялись: гавайская рубаха веселенького желтого цвета с орнаментом из изумрудно зеленых пальмовых листьев, красное атласное чудовище с воротником-стойкой, и бледноватая, но от этого еще более заметная на общем пестром фоне, казенного голубого цвета сорочка с коротким рукавом.

Не выдержав подобного удара по своему чувству прекрасного, Джон резко захлопнул створку шкафа и опасливо покосился на другие предметы интерьера, словно пытался найти подтверждение тому, что он по прежнему в комнате Шерлока Холмса, своего соседа и любовника. Того самого человека, носящего строгого кроя пальто, повязывающего стильный шарф и не признающего другой обуви, кроме туфель.

\- Что скажешь? – раздался вдруг за спиной доктора глубокий грудной голос Шерлока. – Выводы?

\- Хм… - задумчиво протянул Джон.

\- Ну же, - подбодрил его Шерлок и обнял со спины, привычно разместив подбородок у того на плече. – Что скажешь?

\- Теряюсь, - честно признался доктор, вспомнив все, что содержала утроба шкафа.

\- Задействуй мозг, Джон, просто подумай, - нетерпеливо пробормотал Шерлок, едва не задевая чувствительную мочку уха своего любовника. – Можешь задать мне три вопроса, я отвечу.

\- Это твои вещи? – напрямик спросил Джон, когда молчать, пытаясь придумать что-то более умное, стало просто стыдно.

\- Да, - коротко ответил детектив.

\- И ты все ЭТО носишь? – удивленно выпалил доктор, вывернувшись в кольце рук Шерлока так, чтобы стоять к нему лицом. – Правда, носишь?

\- Да, - улыбнувшись уголком рта, констатировал его любовник.  
\- Часто?

Хищная улыбка озарила лицо Шерлока, когда он ответил:

\- А вот это правильный вопрос, Джон. Ответ - Нет. И что из этого следует? Подумай, это же очевидно!  
Облегченно вздохнув, Джон Уотсон легонько помотал головой из стороны в сторону, расписываясь в полной капитуляции.

\- Все как обычно, Джон, - констатировал Шерлок, крепче прижимая к себе смущенного и явно расстроенного очередным своим провалом в искусстве дедукции персонального блоггера. – Если бы ты видел, а не просто смотрел, то смог бы заметить, что вся моя повседневная одежда давно уже висит в твоем шкафу. А это, - указал он взглядом на дубовую громаду, - Одежда для проведения особого рода следственных мероприятий, Джон. Ну и еще парочка подарков от Майкрофта.

\- Галстук со стриптизершей? – с надеждой взглянул в глаза любовнику доктор.  
\- В точку, - констатировал Шерлок. – Попробуешь угадать, что в ответ на это подарил ему я?


End file.
